The present invention relates to air bubbling massaging apparatus for baths and the like.
An air bubbling massage device is shown in German patent publication No. DT-AS2,229,973. In devices of this type a single housing is provided containing a blower and a heater which are connected by an elongated air hose to a porous gridiron or air screen which is adapted to be immersed within the bath itself. The blower and heater are controlled by adjustable speed switches and timing devices, mounted on the exterior of the housing, so as to be manipulatable by the bather. The blower and heater are high voltage electrical units and are directly connected over a supply cable to a source of current such as a household line supply of AC current. To obtain a degree of safety, in this apparatus, the manipulatable control elements are covered by a lid, the movement of which controls and acts in combination with a switch located in the power line. When the lid is opened, the power supply is disconnected and the operation of the device is arrested. Thus, should the bather desire to adjust the controls during the time he is in the bath, he would first have to lift the cover, and presumably disconnect the apparatus from the power source.
Notwithstanding the aforementioned safety feature, the known apparatus such as that disclosed in the aforementioned German publication, is not at all optimal for its intended purpose. Since the power supply cable extends directly from the housing to the source of power, it is still possible for the bather to inadvertently come in contact with the relatively dangerous high voltage supply. In order to avoid this, the housing must therefore be placed out of the range of the bath tub so as to be completely outside the reach of the bather. Furthermore, when the blower and heater elements are driven by an alternating current source, the housing must be securely installed on the wall of the bathroom outside the range of the bathtub. The use of the apparatus even under these conditions is not possible since there remains the danger that if the housing containing the components is not properly fastened to the wall it may still fall into the bathtub.
The foregoing dangers may lead to the death of the bather. The application of other safety precautions to the known apparatus are of no help. Mounting the housing containing the heater and blower elements securely on the wall outside of the range of the bathtub has certain drawbacks with regard to the convenience of use and must be taken into account when considering the merchant-ability of the device. If, for example, the bather wishes, during the massage to adjust the pressure and/or temperature of the air or change the timed period for the operation of the device, then the bather must leave the bath and while wet and nude walk to the control apparatus. This mode of operation is not at all pleasant or convenient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an air bubbling massage apparatus which overcomes the defects of the prior art and in which the apparatus may be controled or manipulated without any danger to the user, even when he is in the bath and which apparatus may be installed freely within the area of the bathtub and within easy reach of the bather while in the tub.